A Note to the Past
by Rhapsody
Summary: NeoQueen Serenity reflects as she prepares to send ChibiUsa back to the 20th Century for her senshi training.


A Note to the Past  
Written By: Rhapsody  
Email: Blue_Arathalion@yahoo.com  
Rating: G (Be one with your inner Kindergarten Teacher!)  
  
What's the difference between Sailor Moon and my lucky   
keychain? I own my lucky keychain. Please enjoy.  
  
  
A Note to the Past  
  
NeoQueen Serenity leaned her delicately pointed chin on her hand  
and idly drummed a pencil against her satin-clad thigh. She  
hated this. She'd known for three hundred years that she would  
hate this. A rueful smile curved her lips. It came as a small   
consolation that she'd been right.  
  
It was time. Although it seemed like only a month or two had   
passed since her little girl, her Small Lady, had returned from  
the past after the encounter with the Wiseman and the Dark Moon  
Family, years had gone by and it was finally time to unleash  
Sailor ChibiMoon on the unsuspecting senshi of the Twentieth  
Century. The queen allowed herself a small chuckle. She knew   
that it would feel like a much, much shorter time for her  
former self. Kami-sama, the fights she and ChibiUsa had gotten  
into over the most trivial things, and over Mamo-chan! Still,   
the memories seemed even dearer when Serenity faced the prospect   
of life without her pink odangoed princess.   
  
She glanced again at the blank sheet of paper in front of her,   
and considered having Endymion write the letter after all.   
Serenity had already agonized for hours over just what to  
write, and whether to include any kind of warning, no matter   
how cryptic, to Sailor Moon and the others.   
  
The official reason for ChibiUsa's return to the past was, of  
course, that the young princess needed to train and perfect the  
skills required of a Sailor Senshi. Even the private reason   
she had given her daughter for returning to 20th Century   
Tokyo was a cover, to some degree. It was true that ChibiUsa   
needed to learn how to make friends, a process that would  
later bring about important encounters. The most significant  
encounter resulting from ChibiUsa's efforts would affect the  
fate of the entire world.   
  
Shortly after her arrival in the 20th century ChibiUsa would  
meet Tomoe Hotaru, a sweet, fragile girl within whom two  
powerful entities strove for dominance. In the span of a few  
weeks, ChibiUsa would form the strongest and most important  
friendship of her young life and then face the ordeal of having  
her pure heart crystal ripped out by her very best friend.  
In the interim she would be forced to defend her friend against  
the Outer Senshi, inlcuding her oldest friend Pluto. Serenity   
would have walked barefoot across a sea of broken  
glass to spare her daughter the agony that awaited her. Many  
nights NeoQueen Serenity and Sailor Pluto had searched  
the streams of Time for a favorable alternative to the path  
events had followed, but every other course of action   
produced catastrophic results. No, history would have to  
repeat itself.  
  
With a grimace, Serenity scribbled a succinct, polite note to   
herself and her friends in the past, asking them to take good care  
of her daughter. In her haste she wrote the entire thing in   
hiragana, not thinking to use the kanji she'd so scrupulously  
memorized in highschool. She blinked when she noticed what she'd  
done and shook her head as she started to add a small note of   
warning in kanji. She'd relied on the palace scribes for this sort  
of thing for far too long. It was definitely time to brush up on her   
scholarship again.  
  
Serenity heard the click of bootheels on marble tile of the throne  
room and looked up to find Sailor Pluto standing beside her.  
  
"Is she ready, then?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen. Small Lady has gathered all her things and is  
waiting by the Time Gate."  
  
The Queen blinked back tears and stared at the wooden door  
for a moment. She felt a cool hand upon her wrist and gave  
Sailor Pluto an inquiring look.  
  
"Usagi-chan, she'll be allright." Sailor Pluto quirked a smile.   
"That's the good part about seeing things from this end. You know  
how everything turns out."  
  
Serenity nodded slowly and looked at the note again, then rubbed out  
the warning and scribbled a bit more, wishing her daughter and friends  
good luck. She smiled. At least this, too, would be just as she  
remembered it. Still, it would have been fun to see the look on  
Rei-chan's face....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~@ ~~~~@ ~~~~@ ~~~~@ ~~~~@  
  
Woohoo! I'm averaging a fic a year! What do you think?  
Read/Reviews are always accepted with a dance of joy.  
Thanks for all the encouraging reviews given for Annoyance  
and Graceful Hands. I really appreciate them, really!   
  
Ummm.... the only thing I mentioned in here that some readers might  
not be familiar with is hiragana, the Japanese syllabary-type script  
that's sort of a step below kanji.  
  
I actually wrote most of this before the end of last semester,   
when I should have been studying for exams. I didn't have a chance  
to clean it up before now. One night I just got to thinking about   
how Serenity must feel about sending ChibiUsa back into the past,  
knowing what's going to happen and not really being able to do   
anything differently, and it turned into a fic. ~_~; Please let me   
know what you think.   
  
Dedicated to:  
Saun, whom I owe what, three fics? Four? They're in the works.  
Thanks for your patience. Love the big sis!  
Fire Child, whom I also "owe" a fic. Gruff, high-pitched indeed!   
Seriously, I love my little sister.  
HippieVenus, who actually owes me a fic ^_~ Love the Little!  
Emmy, my first little sister, who's currently all the way at the other   
end of the state with limited internet access. I miss you! *hugs*  
ChibiDestiny, who should be worrying about her capstone like  
me, instead of writing fanfiction! Just kidding. Keep writing. Something.   
Anything!  
Bird (who has yet to finish reading one of my fics),who went a  
long way toward convincing me that the pink-haired one isn't ALWAYS  
annoying....  
And my darling Mamo-chan (a.k.a. Brent the Library Guy),  
without whom this may never have been posted, since I'm taking care of  
it while waiting for him to get back on AIM. Te amo, mavourneen! 


End file.
